SÓLO SE ODIA LO QUE ES AMADO
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Grell descubre el poder de su imaginación, Sebastian cree que se está burlando del amor de la parca, pero es la muerte quien se aprovecha de él. La tierra está de luto, el corazón de William ha muerto, Grell lo mató.
1. EL ENGAÑO

MUY BUEN DÍA MIS ROSAS ESCARLATA, LA BUENA VIDA SE HA TERMINADO, EMPIEZA LA TEMPORADA NAVIDEÑA Y ESA TONTERÍA DE NOVIEMBRE A CERCA DEL "BUEN FIN" (PATRAÑAS PARA HACERTE GASTAR TU AGUINALDO DESENFRENADAMENTE)

BUENO, EL PUNTO ES QUE NO VOLVERÉ A TENER DESCANSOS HASTA EL 15 DE ENERO DEL 2016 (no puede ser, ya voy para 4 años escribiendo!)

TRATARÉ DE PUBLICAR, PERO LO DUDO MUCHO, ASÍ QUE ME RETIRO DE LOS FANFICTION Y COMO DESPEDIDA "TEMPORAL" LES DEJO ESTO SUKULEMTOZOOO CREO.

(Grell es hombre, de lo contrario esto no sería yaoi, pero me refiero a Grell en femenino because yolo XD )

¡GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN!

…..

* * *

Se mueve violentamente sobre de él, entierra sus negras uñas sobre la tierna piel de las estrechas caderas, su cabello es un desastre aunque, con la mala iluminación nadie lo notaría, la vieja cama rechina con el movimiento errático. Se siente bien, realmente bien, cada embestida tan profunda, hasta la empuñadura, como si buscara algo, "su alma". No importa, sólo disfruta el momento y se deja llevar, sólo tiene que aprovecharse de "él".

Siente como si pudiera tocar el paraíso, su mente da vueltas y vueltas, está mareado, hay una presión extraña en su bajo vientre, los músculos se contraen convulsos, le falta el aire, aire que nunca ha necesitado pero ahora sus pulmones le demandan con desenfreno.

Está cerca, todo va bien pero… "no es él, nunca es él" Grell abre los ojos, frunce el ceño, "no es él", ella cierra sus verdes ojos nuevamente y se concentra, sueña que esas manos que le hieren, le aman, aquellos colmillos del diablo son la dentadura perfecta de un ángel, el cuervo de mal agüero no es más que una indefensa paloma blanca.

No le está vendiendo su alma al diablo, se la ofrenda a Dios en un acto puro de amor.

–Mírame–él le ordena, muy de mala gana ella corta su ensueño y regresa a la cruda realidad, una donde no es amada, pero ella no espera amor por parte de este ser infernal, ella tan sólo lo está utilizando para su propio beneficio.

Ese cabello, ese maldito cabello largo, en el demonio es sensual, pero no en "su hombre" y es que aquel tempano de hielo siempre perfecto, ni un cabello fuera de su lugar, al memos no desde la academia. La pequeña mano de uñas rojas se estira hasta aquel mechón rebelde y le cepilla con los delgados dedos, regresándolo a su lugar –mucho mejor– sonríe mostrando su afilada dentadura. Se deja llevar nuevamente por el placer y el éxtasis.

–Will~– gime durante su orgasmo.

–Me tienes a mi ¿y dices su nombre? – reprocha el diablo tomando una buena cantidad de rizos rojos y tirando con fuerza de ellos obligando a la pelirroja a mirarle, aquellas orbes verdes se abren con malicia y placer.

–¿Estás celoso? –se burla.

…

La misma escena se repite cada noche durante un tiempo del cual ya perdió la cuenta. Todo empezó aquella primera noche, ella deseaba con todo su ser que llegara, sólo una noche, pero recibió más de lo que había pedido.

El sirviente demoniaco trató de dominarla, pero no sería tan fácil, ella le montó, estaba arriba, subía y bajaba con fuerza sobre aquel falo, la pelirroja llevaba el control con ritmo cadencioso en un vals al ritmo de las llamas de la chimenea. Tal era su desesperación por sentirse llena que sus amadas gafas rojas cayeron de su rostro siendo salvadas sólo por aquella delgada cadena con diminutos cráneos y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del poder de su mente, el hombre que yacía bajo la muerte roja no era el sirviente de los Phantomhive Sebastian Michaelis. No, no era el diablo de ojos rojos, su mala visión le mostró que se trataba del supervisor del despacho de la asociación de shinigamis William T. Spears, sólo tenía concentrarse y su deseo más oculto se haría realidad.

El demonio sonríe pensando que se burla del amor del semidiós, pero es el ángel de la muerte quien se aprovecha de la situación. No es Michaelis si no Spears quien le da aquello por lo que tanto ha orado por casi un siglo.

…

Se quita las gafas y las coloca en la mesita de noche.

–Es muy tonto de tu parte quitarte los anteojos, ¿no tienes miedo de quedar en un estado tan vulnerable ante un demonio de mi nivel? – cuestiona con voz socarrona. Grell sonríe y se lame los labios. Ambos sonríen y se besan hasta que sus labios sangran. El diablo le penetra de un golpe arrancándole a la pelirroja un grito que le desgarra la garganta. Pero ella no sufre, seguramente así sería con Will. El amor no es perfecto, el amor duele.

...

Otra moche ha terminado, ella sigue recostada en esa cama ajena, él se levanta y busca su ropa. Ella toma un mechón de su cabello, lo enrosca en sus dedos, juega con el, tan rojo, tan vivo, tan ardiente como su amor por Sebastian, su amor por William.

Mira el techo.

Ángeles y demonios, el paraíso y el averno. Similares pero completamente opuestos pero con un objetivo en común, al acecho de la almas, incapaces de amar, pero con la virtud de sentir.

…

Han pasado por tantas cosas juntos, a la fuerza y voluntariamente, les era imposible mantenerse indiferentes, cierta empatía había nacido del demonio hacia la muerte, no eran amigos, mucho menos le quería, pero ya formaba parte de su vida, quizá si el fantasma del gerente no rondara la cabeza roja talvez, si, a lo mejor hubieran podido ser algo más.

Sebastian se sienta a un costado de la pequeña cama, Grell gira sobre su espalda y queda de frente al diablo, la mano enguantada de blanco le cepilla los cabellos rojos, es hora.

Grell aspira hondo el aroma de Sebastian, no le molesta, obviamente no huele igual que un shinigami, su olor es penetrante, demasiado, muy fuerte, pero no le desagrada, de repente siente pena por William quien tuvo que pasar algunas noches en la misma carpa con el diablo en el circo, aquel olor debió de revolver el estómago. Grell piensa un poco, ¿será lo mismo para el mayordomo del infierno? El perfume de la muerte es difícil de ocultar, si no es que imposible.

…

Es hora de irse, pero ella no huirá por la ventana como es que lo está planeando el mayordomo, ella es un señora y saldrá por la puerta grande como la diva que es, Sebastian enarca una ceja algo sorprendido pero sonríe ampliamente, él sabe algo que Grell no. Será divertido, la parca extravagante le simpatiza pero en verdad odia al jefe de esta.

Sebastian hace una reverencia y abre la puerta, Grell se petrifica como aquel que se atreva a mirar a los ojos de Medusa. William, William T. Spears está en la entrada de la mansión, no hay palabras, Grell tiembla pero trata de ocultarlo, Michaelis sonríe y se despide cordialmente –le esperamos pronto– la puerta se cierra.

Tal parece que la tierra está de luto, ha muerto, lo mató.

Una tormenta se desata esta noche, deprimente y miserable.

La odia, la odia con todo su ser, pero…

...

* * *

¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?, SERÁN 2 CAPÍTULOS, RECUERDEN LO QUE LES DIJE, ME RETIRO DE LOS FANFICTION "TEMPORALMENTE" SERÁ UN HIATO COMO YA ES MI COSTUMBRE PERO VOLVERE, LO JURO, EN CASO DE QUE NO SEA ASÍ, QUIERE DECIR QUE MORÍ, PERO ESPERO QUE ESO NO PASE.

LES PROMETÍ UN FIC LARGO, PEROOO TENGO QUE POSPONERLO, NO SE APUREN, YA ESTÁ SIENDO ESCRITO, ¿Qué LES PARECE UNA NUEVA VERSIÓN DEL ORIGEN DE LOS SJINIGAMIS Y EL AMOR DE GRELLIAM Y SLINGPHRIES?

COMENTEN POR FAVOR, ESPERO PUBLICAR PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, SERÁ CORTITO.


	2. DE AMOR Y ODIO

Buendía corderitos, les traigo el final de esta historia, lamento la demora, pero ya les expliqué el porqué.

Feliz lectura.

…

* * *

¿Has escuchado soplar el viento?, pero no un silbido cualquiera, es como cuando el aire que se filtra entre las hojas y las ramas parece un lamento, tu columna vertebral se tensa y tu piel se eriza, sientes que el viento sabe que algo malo pasará, "tiene miedo".

Un monzón se soltó, la tierra llora, ellos no eran nadie, sin embargo… son los protagonistas de esta tragedia pseudo romántica, dos almas en pena.

Van juntos pero con cierta distancia, las aves no trinan ni hay mariposas, el sol no brilla ni van tomados de la mano mirando el atardecer.

Su rojo cabello siempre tan vivaz y alborotado ahora yace apelmazado como un casco sobre su cráneo, empapado. Para ser una novela cursi, diríamos que sus lágrimas se confunden con las gotas de lluvia, pero no, no se lo merece. Hojas secas, ramitas rotas y uno que otro insecto golpearon su pálido rostro, ella está molesta, las cosas no tenían porque terminar así, todos tenían la culpa de su desgracia, todos menos ella, la vida, Dios, Sebastian y William, si, principalmente William, él era el principal responsable, si tan sólo hubiera cedido a su amor, ella no hubiese tenido que buscar un reemplazo. Pero no hay excusas, está muerto, ambos lo están.

William camina tres pasos por delante sin mirar atrás, la pena, vergüenza y deshonra le siguen cual paria roja.

Grell quiere alcanzarle, pero tiene miedo, no sabe a donde se dirigen, no se ha atrevido a decir ni una sola palabra, de no ser por la tormenta, el silencio sería enfermizo.

…

Spears siempre se ha jactado de ser inmune a los banales y efímeros sentimientos humanos, en especial al amor. Él siempre indiferente a las atenciones de la pelirroja, pero… si no le estima, ¿por qué está aquí ahora?

…

La vio salir del reino; no se despidió, ni siquiera una mirada lasciva, algo fuera de su rutina le molestó, "lo hizo sentir", por segunda vez en su existencia como shinigami sintió miedo. Ella se veía feliz, no se despidió de nadie, simplemente huyó en silencio con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Le siguió, no sabía el por que de sus actos mecánicos, simplemente se dejó llevar en automático. Estaba frente a la entrada de la mansión Phantomhive. Un nudo en la boca del estómago, doloroso cual si de un cuchillo trepanando sus entrañas se tratase.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí parado, ¿una hora, tres horas, mil años?, sólo se quedó allí parado en silencio frente a la gran puerta, sin moverse, ni siquiera para respirar o parpadear, como un cadáver en su ataúd, muerto.

Ella salió.

….

William le tomó por la muñeca, era hora de volver a su mundo, la lluvia no prometía detenerse pronto. Grell abrió los ojos con terror e intentó soltarse del agarre de su compañero, de inmediato William le miró severamente haciéndole saber que no tenia opción.

Tal vez William iba a matarlo ahí, en el bosque y dejaría su cadáver oculto bajo el fango. Consumido por el odio, los pensamientos de la muerte oscura no estaban muy lejanos a los temores del shinigami carmesí.

La odiaba.

¿La odiaba?, el odio es un sentimiento relativamente idéntico al amor, porque sólo se puede odiar aquello que es realmente amado pero nos hizo daño, de no haber sido amado, nos sería indiferente en absoluto y seríamos inmunes a cualquier tipo de dolor provocado por aquello.

…

–Will– murmuró la pellirroja pero fue ignorada.

–¡William! –exclamó en un segundo intento por llamar la atención.

–William por favor, Will– Grell abrazó las piernas de aquel hombre con fuerza, hundió sus rodillas en un charco de agua y lodo, recargó su rostro en el muslo derecho de William y sollozó, unas manos enguantadas le tomaron por los hombros y le hicieron alzar la mirada, un atisbo de esperanza brilló neón en sus ojos pero pronto fue fulminado por el "slap" de una bofetada dada con mano forrada en cuero mojado. Grell estaba en shock, cayó sobre su trasero terminando de empapar su cuerpo, pronto la humedad le caló los huesos haciéndole tiritar.

Estornudó.

Fuero segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

William le miró, ¿desprecio?, tristeza.

El hombre de cabellos estrictamente peinados ahora lucía melena rebelde e igualmente como en su juventud, su flequillo se adhiere a su frente. Da media vuelta y continua su camino, por un instante siente que avanza solo, se detiene y está tentado a mirar atrás, pero pronto escucha el salpicar de los pasos de Grell, la pelirroja le alcanza rápido.

…

– Will… ¿William?– tartamudeo Grell, por alguna extraña razón William le llevó hasta su hogar, no al apartamento del pelirrojo si no a la casa del mismo William T. Spears, un sola vez había pisado aquel lugar, fue hace muchas décadas y ni siquiera había conseguido entrar. Pero actualmente se encontraba en la estancia del lugar, muy sobrio y ordenado, monocromo, muy William.

Su corazón late con fuerza.

William desaparece por cerca de 10 minutos, Grell mira a su alrededor, le duelen las piernas pero se queda de pie, no se mueve, no quiere arruinar la estética perfecta de aquel lugar hermoso, no encaja con William, su sola presencia desentona con aquella perfección. William reaparece.

Se miran.

….

…

Grell está sentada en la bañera de William, tiene las rodillas pegadas a su pecho desnudo, el vapor es reconfortante, el agua está tan caliente que duele, pero es un dolor que le da consuelo y le alivia.

Tiene los ojos cerrados pero de repente un terrible escozor le hace abrirlos. William le toma el brazo estirándolo y con una esponja talla furamente la nívea piel dejándola al rojo vivo.

Esa peste.

–Will…–dijo Grell con los ojos acuosos, pero fue interrumpido.

–Ese maldito olor.

–Está en todo tu cuerpo– el moro siguió tallando la piel como si tratara de arrancarla, ese maldito demonio había ensuciado "nuevamente" el orgullo de los dioses de la muerte.

–¿Me odias? –preguntó Grell pero no recibió respuesta.

–Debes odiarme, deberías hacerlo.

–¿Odiarte? – respondió William enarcando una ceja.

–Odiarte sería darte demasiada importancia. Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que el baño terminó. William se puso de pie, Grell lo hizo al mismo tiempo para ser envuelto con una suave toalla. Y pensar que aquellas fuertes manos le habían lavado con dureza ahora le frotaban suavemente para absorber la humedad.

Grell se sentó en la cama de William, sola. El shinigami estoico ahora yacía en la ducha, era su turno para asearse debidamente.

Ella estaba confundida, si William no le amaba, entonces ¿por qué hacia todo esto?. William le amaba, no había otra respuesta, tenía que ser así.

Amor.

Grell se puso de pie, estaba descalza, el frío del suelo le hizo estremecerse, la puerta del cuarto de baño estaba cerrada, su mano se estiró hasta la perilla dispuesta a abrirla, pero se detuvo, por unos segundos se retractó, su mano flotó sobre el pomo sin saber que hacer, ella respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

…

William se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras se duchaba, hacía unos minutos había terminado, pero el agua caliente le relajaba. Unos brazos delgados le rodearon por la espalda, de inmediato Spears abrió los ojos pero fue en vano, estaba realmente ciego y es que sería estúpido meterse a bañar con anteojos pero de tratarse de una cuestión de vida o muerte hubiese sido lo más apropiado, para su alivio, sólo se trataba de Grell.

–¿Qué crees que haces Grell Sutcliff?, – preguntó con voz molesta pero sin romper el contacto, ella sólo recargando su frente sobre la espalda ancha.

–Ódiame. No puedo vivir con tu indiferencia, ódiame, con toda tu alma si así lo sientes, pero no me digas que no sientes nada por mi – ella lloró.

–He ido por ti por que te quiero, por que te he querido siempre– después de aquellas palabras dichas sin afecto ni emoción aparente pero ciertas y verdaderas William giró y quedando frente a la pelirroja, ambos ahora bajo el agua de la regadera, se unieron en un beso profundo que expresaba todo lo que las palabras no podían explicar.

Grell tomó con suavidad el rostro de William, ese rostro perfecto que tanto busco en otros. No eran esas orbes rojas llenas de lujuria, se trataba de los bellos ojos de su igual, de un dios que le miraba con adoración y amor.

Las manos de él bajaron por su espalda acariciándola y apretando la tierna carne de ella, llegó a los glúteos, los amasó, la pelirroja sonrió en el beso y gimió de placer. Los dedos de William se deslizaron en el interior caliente de Grell, ante la intrusión Grell se contrajo de inmediato a enterró las uñas en los hombros de su amado, uno a uno, tres dedos se hundieron lo mas profundo posible, se movió en su interior. Ambos disfrutaron de la sensación, pero no era suficiente, necesitaban más, fundirse en uno solo.

Las delgadas piernas se envolvieron en la cintura de William, la espalda de Grell quedó contra la pared y aquellos dedos fueron reemplazados por el miembro palpitante de William, le penetró hasta la empuña dura, Grell abrió la boca en un gemido silencioso sintiéndose lleno por completo, el agua no era el mejor lubricante pero lavaría la piel desgarrada y sensible. William sintió el miembro erecto de Grell contra su abdomen y sonrió, un nuevo beso les unió. Con fuerza William le embistió, apoyados contra la pared el moro tomó el falo de la muerte roja bombeando primero despacio y después con rapidez al ritmo de las estocadas irregulares, ella se contraía apretándole deliciosamente, su cuerpo convulso de placer perdido en un orgasmo inminente.

Él recarga su frente contra la de la pelirroja, ella baja las piernas ahora débiles y temblorosas. Ambos sonríen y dejan que el agua lave la mancha de su amor.

…

La tormenta ha cesado, el cielo se despeja y un nuevo día pronto llegará. William abraza a Grell con fuerza, envuelve sus brazos por la cintura de ella como no queriéndola dejar ir nunca, sus piernas se entrelazan bajo las sabanas y ambos, después de mucho tiempo duermen el sueño de los justos.

El único sentimiento en la alcoba es el amor.

–

….

* * *

AHÍ LO TIENEN, SU GRELLIAM AMOROSO Y SU DEBÍDO LEMON.

APLAUSOS, OK NO XD.

COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR.


End file.
